Homare Souya
is a supporting character in Ultraman Taiga, and one of the members of EGIS. History Homare Souya is a 25-year-old member with a sense of justice and is faithful to any given mission. He is Hiroyuki's senior and is often angered when Hiroyuki runs off on important missions. As he often takes on dangerous tasks, Homare puts his high physicality to use while partnering with Hiroyuki.https://m-78.jp/taiga/cast/ Before coming to Earth, Homare belonged to an unknown alien race, who was exiled from his home planet for unknown reasons. Homare had long since been dealing with aliens, even before joining EGIS and had even known Alien Zetton Zolin as a child. On one of his outings, he had dealt with a few aliens but decided to take in Volk, who had idolized him for his ability to stand up against aliens. During a sparring session with Hiroyuki, he sees a woman being chased by two suspicious men. Homare and Hiroyuki fight them off and reveal their true identities as Hupnath and Alien Keel. The woman is brought to the EGIS base where she introduces herself as Maiko Namekata, Homare's childhood friend. She hires Hiroyuki and Homare to be her bodyguards after being convinced by Kana Sasaki and Pirika Asahikawa. It took a while before Homare recognized his childhood friend. After a few short interactions with Hiroyuki, talking about Homare, the aliens came back. After a chase, Homare got into a fight with the Keel and accidentally broke the talisman Maiko was carrying, unleashing Majappa. During a bit of dialogue between Homare and the Alien Keel, Maiko finds out that the former is actually an alien. Eventually, Homare manages to knock the Alien Keel out with two hard punches. As a few pieces of a building came falling on Maiko, she stopped them mid-air and destroyed the rubble, exposing her abilities to Homare, which surprises him. With the battle over, Maiko tells Homare about her marriage and what her fiance said to her. This inspired Homare to tell the truth of his identity to his fellow EGIS members, who did not mind at all. Powers and Weapons *Combat Proficiency: Homare is a good fighter, being able to take on several aliens at once, unarmed. *Stun Rod: A melee weapon for EGIS field units, Homare carries an electrical stun rod. *Strength: Homare is strong enough to break through chains wrapped around him. *Extraordinary Jumper: Homare jumps to a great height. *Reflexes: Homare demonstrated excellent reflexes as an alien, he is capable of getting Kamazu out of a building before young mother Zandrias fell upon it. *Energy Punch: Homare can unleash punches that unleash energy waves on impact. HomareStrength.gif|Strength HomareJump.gif|Extraordinary Jumper HomarePunch.gif|Energy Punch Gallery UTep02-02H.jpg UTep04-02H.jpg HiroyukisavedbyEGIS.jpg Trivia *In a report written by Homare, he asks EGIS's manager if their office is haunted by ghosts, having noticed the company's computers and phones blink on and off seemingly without reason. This may show he either has a fear of the supernatural or is easily scared.https://twitter.com/ultraman_series/status/1158301668301135872 **The blinking computers could possibly be the cause of the Tri-Squad since their holographic and small forms can interact with the physical world. *Homare has a winning streak against Hiroyuki in their training sessions, almost 300 to 0. *Homare is afraid of octopus, and cannot stand the sight of their underbelly. References Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:EGIS Members Category:EGIS Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Seijin